


Just the Three of Us

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Wakes & Funerals, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: An unconventional relationship for three unconventional people, but Robbie, Daisy, and Trip are always there when their partners need them.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtlemanTremors084 (Killjoys4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/gifts).



Time didn’t flow the same way in other dimensions as it did on Earth. What was only a few months on Earth was often years for Robbie. And this last trip had been a lot longer. 

Skin regrew over bones and the sudden feeling of touch made him want to scream. It was overwhelming and too much at once. But he didn’t have lungs yet and once they were formed he couldn’t remember how to do it. And then came the rest of his senses, flooding his brain with too much information at once until it just shut down and blessed unconsciousness took over.

He didn’t know how long he laid in the desert the Rider had dumped them in, the hot sun beating down on him almost comforting as it burned his skin. Burning was familiar even if this wasn’t the right kind and the desert smelled of heat and baked earth, not so different from his own burning bones. The wind carried the sounds of the desert, the buzz of insects, the sand blowing and after a time, the sound of something less natural but as familiar as his own heartbeat. The soft growl of an engine that managed to never be painfully loud even as it got closer, that missing piece of his soul that he had loved since his youth, that 1969 Charger that had been a part of every important first in his life. Including the first time he had told anyone not bound by blood that he had loved them. 

The Charger stopped, doors opening and he could hear the voices of those people he loved. Their words were unclear, his mind still too out of focus and overloaded to understand but that wasn’t important. His heart recognized Daisy and Trip’s voice. Every time he came back, Robbie feared they would have moved on and forgotten about him but they always found him and brought him home. They knew what he was, the things he had done and the things he had agreed to do and they still always came for him.

He flinched at a touch, breath going ragged with pain and heard the worry in their tone even if he couldn’t focus on their words. Daisy’s voice was close, close enough that he could feel her breath of her words against his ear before he felt her hands slide under him, dragging a sharp inhale from Robbie. Then there was a rumble, not against his skin but his bones and he marveled the control Daisy had as she used her powers to lift him.

The sound of a zipper was loud but Trip was gentle as he pulled Robbie’s jacket off, the heavy leather soon replaced by softer fabric. A hoodie Robbie figured out when the hood was pulled over his head enough to shield his closed eyes from the sun. Better than the shade were the comforting smells, Daisy’s shampoo and Trip’s aftershave and those indescribable smells of just _them_. That was a comfort that he had ached for for so long.

Robbie breathed in the scent of his lovers, wrapping his arms around himself to hold the sweatshirt tighter around him as they got him into the car, head resting on someone’s lap. Everything was better in the sanctuary of the Charger, a familiar bubble of soft leather and soothing voices that he trusted. He could just shut his eyes and relax, knowing that Trip and Daisy would take care of him until he could take care of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy sat silently, head bowed as she listened to the eulogy. It was nice, uplifting and hopeful but all she felt was that crush of failure squeezing her chest. 

There was a sound of shuffling, murmured apologies and then it was her hand being gently squeezed. She looked up as Trip sat down next to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. His presence was a welcomed comfort but Daisy still glanced around to see if Robbie was also coming.

“He’s waiting at the car, you know how he gets in these places.”  
Trip’s breath was warm against her ear as he answered her unspoken question. Robbie never came inside for things like this, churches bothered him or maybe it was the Rider they bothered. As nice as it would have been to be sandwiched between her boyfriends during these, that just wasn’t Robbie’s style.

But Trip’s style was that physical comfort that Daisy needed; shoulders and knees lightly touching, an arm around her when she needed it, fingers laced together as they rose at the end of the ceremony. His presence was constant and steady and always there to remind Daisy that she wasn’t doing this alone. 

A polite amount of small talk was made before Daisy and Trip could excuse themselves from the funeral. Robbie was waiting in his car, dressed in a suit even if he had never planned on going inside. He got out as Daisy and Trip left the church, heading over to meet them and hugging Daisy tightly. For a few moments Daisy was squeezed between the two, wrapped in their love and concern for her. It was a comfort she had only dreamed about when she was younger.

Robbie led them back to the Charger, the three of them silent as they got in. Trip took the backseat where he could continue to keep a hand on Daisy who sat in the passenger seat. Robbie took his place behind the wheel but didn’t start the car yet, instead looking over at Daisy. There was no outer sign that it was the Rider looking her over, just those little things that gave it away; the straightness of his back, the singular focus, the stretching silence before he pulled a paper out of his pocket and held it out for Daisy. 

“I wasn’t the only one who took an interest in the funeral but didn’t go in.”

Daisy unfolded the paper to see license plate numbers along with a description of the vehicles and the people who had been in them. One of those descriptions matched the woman who had taken charge of a local sect of Watchdogs and made them even more violent. Daisy also suspected she was responsible for the funeral being held today.

Vengeance might not have been the most healthy way to deal with things but that was what the Rider had to offer. Daisy couldn’t help but feel a little touched by that gesture, not just because Robbie had gotten the information but because they were giving her the choice to follow up on it. Ghost Rider could have killed them during the funeral, or even followed the Watchdogs rather than wait for them to get out.

Popping open the glovebox, Daisy debated for a moment before refolding the paper and putting it with her phone.  
“I’ll call in the plates when we get home. Tomorrow we’ll start figuring out how we’ll get justice.”  
She didn’t miss the sneer that crossed Robbie’s face as the Rider retreated back. But Robbie just nodded, reaching out to put a hand on her knee and give it a gentle squeeze.

“Whatever you want Dais.”

“Whatever I want? What if I said driving Lucy home would help me feel better?”

Trip laughed while Robbie rolled his eyes, giving his answer by putting his keys in the ignition and starting the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The hum and beeps of the machines guided him out of that soupy weight of drugged unconsciousness to the hospital bed he was recovering in. The aches and pains that radiated from parts of his body Trip didn’t even know existed answered the half-formed questions of why he was here and a chair scraping across the linoleum floor stopped his mind from wondering how those pains had come about.

“You’re awake.”

That rough, gravelly voice and the too-warm hand suddenly clutching his own made it easy to identify Robbie even before Trip’s eyes could focus on his boyfriend.

“Daisy should be back any minute, she just left to stretch her legs and get us some coffee.”

Nodding, Trip made an effort to speak before stopping and pointing for the glass of water on the nearby table. His mouth was dry and his throat was sore and felt scratched up. Robbie even took the time to unwrap the straw and put it in the glass before handing it to him. It should have been a sweet gesture done out of love, and Trip knew that it was, but…

But he hated this.

Robbie was never the one in a hospital bed, he couldn’t be hurt. And Daisy’s Inhuman physiology meant that even when she did require a hospital she was never there for long. He would be here for days and then spend weeks on light duty being cared for by Robbie and Daisy. 

It shouldn’t have made him feel weak, he should have felt grateful. How many people woke up in a room like this with no one there? And he didn’t have just one person, he had two who would be there to take care of everything.

The melancholy pulled the air out of Trip's lungs and replaced it with guilt. He was the normal human whom his god-like lovers took pity on. It didn’t matter how good he was at the job, nothing he did compared to what Robbie and Daisy were capable of.

“You're awake!”

Daisy’s face lit up as she walked into the room, ignoring Robbie who reached for one of the two cups she carried. She set them down next to Trip’s water before leaning down to kiss his forehead. Her brow creased as she looked at him, being careful of the IV as she took his hand.

“How are you feeling? I know, like crap, broken ribs suck. But I brought you coffee.”

She picked up one of the cups, taking a sip and making a face before handing it to Trip. Trip took it and held it out for Robbie to take.

“No thank you, I'm in enough pain already, I don’t need Robbie’s liquid punishment as well.”

“Black coffee is not _punishment_.”

The laugh that slipped out at Robbie’s indignant tone hurt but brushed away some of the depression Trip was feeling. Daisy took her sweetened coffee, sipping from it before handing it to him to share. 

“I don’t know how much of the mission you remember but none of the kids were hurt and we arrested everyone involved.”

Daisy’s thumb stroked the back of Trip’s hand as he took a drink of the coffee, hot liquid chasing that equally hot feeling of success. 

“This would have been a massive failure if it weren't for you.”

His hand was squeezed for added emphasis but Trip couldn’t help his eye roll. SHIELD had always been a part of his life, he knew he was just one piece in the machine. If he had slipped up there was a backup in place.

“Failure to _us_ , not SHIELD.”

Robbie was looking at him with that soul-piercing stare, his voice soft and somber. The Ghost Rider couldn’t read minds, Robbie just knew what weighed on him. 

“No one died, no buildings were demolished, no questionable techniques were used,” Daisy’s gaze flickered over to Robbie, giving him a little smirk while listing off the regular complaints thrown at the two. She looked back to Trip, a genuine smile of pride rising to her lips as she plucked the coffee from his hand. “You saved all those kids and all the evidence needed to make sure no one gets away with it.”

Only his broken ribs kept Trip from swelling with pride at Daisy’s words. It was hard not to when she spoke with such love directed at him. And she knew how important SHIELD and upholding its reputation was to him. 

“I know how much you hate being away from work so you’ll be happy to know you’ll have lots of paperwork ahead of you. And then it’ll be stuff with lawyers.” The cup of coffee paused halfway to Daisy’s mouth. “Wink twice if you want another injury to get out of that.”

Trip laughed then groaned as it jostled his ribs. 

“No, I think I’ll be ok.”

He reached out to reclaim Robbie’s hand. Yeah, he’d be ok knowing that he’d always have these two in his corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr as soulofevil


End file.
